Bleach
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: new soul repair
1. Chapter 1

Episode One The twins known as Tatsue and Valina

It was the middle of the day when I got my first sigh of a Hollow it was big mean and ugly I was scared and frightened. Then the strangest thing happened these twin girls appeared out of know were as they came close they looked at me and said, "you are our soul rapier and we are your weapons." After they said that to me they turned in to twin swords and flew to my hands in my head they said, " Our names are Tatsue the fire blade and Valina the ice blade and what is your name." I said to them in my head " I am a Jonin ninja called Hyuga Titan son of Hyuga Hanabi." then they told me that to kill the thing in front of me I should release them by saying Bonki. Looking at the monster in front of me I nodded my head and in a loud commanding voice I said "BONKI release." and the twin blades turned in to a fiery blade and a blade that is a giant ice shard as the two blades grew in size they looked like they might be heavy to wield and hard to swing as they were very long blades and harder then steel.

As I started to lift the twin blades they felt light as a feather I swung the two blades with the greatest of ease and the big monster went down in one swing of the two blades. As the Hollow fell I saw a very old looking man standing there looking at me. I looked back at the man and said " Thanks for the help." the old man looked at me some more and then said, " You looked like you did not need the help. My I ask you what your name is?" I then said to the old man " Is it not polite to give ones name before ask for the others name first." then in my head the twins said you need to be nice to him he is Head Captain Shigekuni Genreyusi Yamamoto of the Thirteen Court Guard of the Soul Society and is captain of squad one. Blinking at what the twins said I told them to come on out so we all three could say hi to him. After I asked the twins to come out in human form I looked at the old man and said " These are my blades Tatsue and Valina twin fire and ice blades and I am Jonin ninja Hyuga Titan of the assassination corps it is a pleaser Captain Yamamoto." and when Yamamoto heard the Jonin part he knew he was dealing with a real shanobi and that I was nothing to sneeze at. About the time I was done introducing my self to him a female came out of the sky behind him and when I saw her she looked so pretty no not pretty but beautiful that I stopped talking for a second before Tatsue elbowed me in the rib and I said " Captain there is a beautiful young woman behind you." Yamamoto looked back and said " Hello Captain Soi Fon how are you doing." Soi Fon looked at the head captain and said " I am good I came because of a Hollow signature came on the radar and then just vanished again." the head captain pointed a finger at me and said " It was him but he has no spiritual pressure in side of him he is a pureblood ninja." Soi Fon looked at the head captain and said " so are you going to take him and the two girls there back with use or not. Also remember we are at war with the ninja and it would not be wise to bring a ninja in to the Soul Society knowing that we are at war." the head captain look at Soi Fon and said "Ok thank you for volunteering to be his guard in the Soul Society." and with that the head captain turned and left them alone. Soi Fon looked at me and said, " As the head captain has said I am Soi Fon and your name is." Titan said, " My name is Jonin Ninja Hyuga Titan and it is a pleasure to meet such a very beautiful woman." Soi Fon looked at the ninja and saw a mark on his stomach and then she felt something happen that she never thought possible she had butterflies in her stomach.

She real quickly looked at the ground and said let's go in to the Seireitei." Then I did something nether one of them thought I grabbed Soi Fon and pulled her in to him and kissed her on the lips with a loud smooch then released her from my grip and waited for the smack that I know was coming after kissing her. Soi Fon looked at me and asked me " What was that for?" I looked at Soi Fon and said " It is my way of saying thank you." just then the boor to the Seireitei opened and we stepped through the door.

After we came in to the Seireitei Soi Fon was greeted by her out going lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda who said " Well Captain this is the last time I am going to see you so good bye and I will miss working with you." Then Omaeda looked at me and asked, " Who is he?" I looked at the big lump of fat then said " I am Jonin Ninja Hyuga Titan of the village hidden in the Leaf I am also head of the Assassination Corps of the village so please be kind to me knowing that currently as you have an S ranked kill on your head like the rest of the soul rapiers but I am not going to take your head of your shoulders I am here for peace as I am also Lord 9th Hokaga which is the leader of our village I am only here to talk to the leader of the Seireitei. Now if you do not mind I will be going if the Head Captain is not available to talk to me." Just when I said that the Head Captain came out of his Office and said " Welcome to the Seireitei Lord Hokaga why did you not say that your were the leader of the ninja that I was to talk to."

Looking at the Head Captain I said " I am sorry for not telling you but you must understand that I did not because I did not fell safe at the time but now that I do I fell I said make the correct intro of my self I am Lord 9th Hokaga Hyuga Titan leader of the assassination corps it is a pleasure to meet you." Soi Fon looked at the shanobi and thought that not because of him being a ninja but because of the kiss he gave her when they were first alone that made her fall in love with him.

Looked at the head captain and said " I have a couple requests for my stay here in the Seireitei." The head captain asks, "What are the two things that you would like?" I looked at him and said " First I would like Soi Fon as my companion wail I am here and Two I would like Soi Fon as the go between with you and I." the head captain looked at Soi Fon and asked her " Is that ok with you?" All Soi Fon could do was nod her head. So Soi Fon showed me around the Seireitei for an hour or so as it was close to dinner she offered me dinner with the members of squad two I asked her "what do you mean squad two? Is it like cell 2?" She looked at me and said " Well squad two is like deviation two." it sounded to me like the four man cells I was use to so I told her " would love to but could we eat in your office I must get the peace treaty signed before I leave in the morning to get back to the village to tell them on how my mission went with your guys.

After dinner I asked "Soi Fon if she minded if I could stay in her house for the night since the treaty? Since I need some one to come back with me the head captain said you are to come back to the village with me and act as an ambassador you are also to stay at my side until we ninja are ready to come here for a little bit the head captain said that we had a place here in the Seireitei for as long as the treaty is in tact if we do not breach the treaty then we can stay we both want an end to the war." Soi Fon looked at me and asked, " What time in the morning are you leaving so that I can be ready to leave when you are ready." as I lay down on the floor I fell asleep right away. She looked at me and then went in to her room and fell asleep. When they got up in the morning Soi Fon said she needed a shower before they leave to go back to his village. Soi Fon went in to the bathroom and took a shower as she came out (lemon alert) she saw that I was stand there naked in the middle of her room changing my close Soi Fon felt her crotch get really wet from the site in front of her. As she looked I turned to see Soi Fon standing in front of my with a towel around her waist I walked over to her and grabbed the towel to let it drop from her waist as she stood there naked as well I started to get a hard-on. Soi Fon saw his hard-on and was getting really horny (end lemon) as soon as he got dressed and was ready to leave for home.

…...

Village hidden in the leaves

Home of the Hokaga

1500 hours

It was late after noon when Soi Fon and I came to the gate of the village as the village guards so me they said " Welcome back to the village and who is the young lady you have brought." Then the guard a member of the Hyuga clan said "Byakugan." the guard looks to see if she had any chakra but saw none the guard looked at me and said, "Are you going to tell us who she is?" I looked at him and said " this is captain of Squad 2 Lady Soi Fon from the Seireitei leader of the Stealth and Punishment Forces of the thirteen court guard squads she is their ambassador to the ninja she is here to honor our treaty with them to end the war attack her and face punishment now stand aside and let her pass." as they stood aside they looked unhappy. As Soi Fon walk with me to my house were there was to be a feast in honor of the treaty somewhere out of the blue a kunai was thrown at Soi Fon. And I caught it and then told her to here there are assassins from villages that when rogue and are willing to end the treaty right after it was signed and start the war again. As we ran the assassin showed their ugly face it was a member of the Akatski clan. But just after he showed is face I struck him down without of a moment to think about what I was doing.

To be continued in the next episode

Next episode Soi Fon meets the elders of the villages

Thank you for the time it takes to read the day Titan met Soi Fon.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two Soi Fon meets the elders of the villages

As we got to my home the village elders were waiting for Soi Fon and me came in to the house. They came out in to the living room to so they could meet Soi Fon in person for the first time that they were afraid to meet her as they came out of the office of the Hokaga. After we came in to the house Soi Fon looked at the place I live and said "WOW! This is a big place." I looked at Soi Fon and said " This is were all of the Hokage lived for eons and hope that with the end of the war and peace can last for generations to come." when the party started the elders came out to introduce some one the female elder looked at the crowd and said "Lady 5 Mizukage, Lord 8 Rikage, Lady 9 Suekage, Lord 5 Kazakage let me introduce Lady Soi Fon of Soul Society has come to the village hidden in the leaves to honor the treaty that come out of the meeting he had so please make her welcome in our world for her stay in the village." Looking at Soi Fon the elder asked, " How long are you going to stay." I looked at the elder and said, " She is her as long as our union stays in tact." Soi Fon looked at me and asked " What union?" I looked at Soi Fon and said " The Head Captain thought it was for the best if You and I were to be married in honor of the treaty in ten days we are going back to pick the other captains up for the wedding and then return here so the treaty is complete." Soi Fon looked at me and said, " Why me I looked at her and said " I had to marry some one of noble blood and as you are of noble blood I was told by the head captain to take you as my bride." Soi Fon looked at me and saw a shine in my eyes that made her happy she nodded her head at the thought that the man in front of her was going to be her husband and we were going to be together for the better of our people and not out of the wanting of each other.

Ten days later

Ten days after coming back home I went to the place were we came back to the village to go to the Soul Society to get the other captains and Lieutenants for the wedding after we got to the Seireitei the head captain called all the captains and lieutenants to get ready for the wedding to go to the village hidden in the leaves for the wedding of Captain Soi Fon leader of squad 2 and Hyuga Titan leader of the village hidden in the leaves. Are to be married in five days in the home of Hyuga Titan in the village hidden in the leaves for the wedding and he asked to Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Renji Abari to be his best men at the wedding he is also having three ninja males as his best men for the wedding in honor of the treaty that is also why the wedding is happening for the better of the war and for the betterment of our two nations.

…...

Village Hidden In The Leaves day of the wedding

One hour before the wedding the Head Captain of the Soul Society came in to the room that was Soi Fon's room when she was getting ready to be married to me and said to her " Well Captain are you ready for the big day Titan gave me the honor of walking you down the isle. I am ready when ever you are and so you know yes he is at the alter waiting for you to get there. So are you ready to get down the isle to be with your groom or not?" Soi Fon looked at the head captain and said " Head Captain I am as ready as I will ever be so lets get this done and over with Titan says he has a special place for our honeymoon and I can't wait for it so shall we get going or not?" the head captain got to the door and held out his arm Soi Fon took his arm and went out the door and as the music started playing the head captain and Soi Fon walked down the isle and up to the alter and titan. When she got down to the alter there was a woman standing in front of the alter as well as me. As Soi Fon got next to me she looked at the woman standing and then she looked at me and asked " Who is she?" I looked at her and said " That is Lady 5th Mizukage leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist and is the one doing the ceremony." Lady 5th Mizukage looked at me and asked " Do you Lord 9th Hokage Hyuga Titan do you take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife to love and to hold until death do you part?" I looked at Soi Fon and said " I do." Lady 5th Mizukage then looked at Soi Fon and asked " Do you Soi Fon take this man to be your loving husband to love and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Soi Fon looked at me and said "I do." Then she looked at the crown and said " If any of you have any reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever keep your peace?" now one in the crowd said anything to stop the wedding so she said " Then by the power given to me by my right as Mizukage I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Soi Fon and I turned to each other we started to kiss and then we walked down isle and out of the room only to find a carriage to take us out to the place I had planed for the honeymoon and when we got there I told Soi Fon to open her eyes and look around Soi Fon opened her eyes and looked at the place we were at then looked at me and asked "Where are we at?" Then I pointed at the ground and she saw two stones one said Hyuga Hanabi loving wife and mother of Hyuga Titan and the other said Venta Val loving husband and father of Hyuga Titan. Soi Fon looked at me and said "These are your mother and father and former head of the family." then I pointed at two other stones one of them read Uzumaki Naruto Lord 7th Hokage loving husband and uncle of Hyuga Titan and the other read Uzumaki Hinata loving wife and aunt of Hyuga Titan. Then Soi Fon looked at me with tears in her eyes as she said " Your whole family is dead so you brought me here to see your family graves. Why?" I looked at her and said " I is our wedding day you had your family all the captains and lieutenant all I have are the people of this village. That's why I brought you here I wanted you to know why I may have been happy on the outside but on the inside I am not happy because I did not have my mom and dad at our wedding so as kind of a last thing on my list I brought you my wife to see my family so that I can live in happiness with you knowing that you had met my family even if they are dead there is two more people you need to meet still look at the other two stones." the other stones read Hyuga Tenten loving wife and aunt of Hyuga Titan and Hyuga Neji loving husband and uncle to Hyuga Titan.

When we were ready to leave I told Soi Fon that the place we were going to was the lake in the village hidden in the mist that is also home of the Mizukage. She let me barrow her lake house for the honeymoon and we are to be there in one hour then we need to get going or we are going to be late for dinner at the lake house her maids and cooks are waiting for us to get there. So we got to the lake house and ate dinner. After dinner we went to the bedroom for the night (lemon alert) as we got in the bedroom we got out f our cloths and that's when she saw something that was not there before a skull and bones. Soi Fon looked at me and asked " What are you doing with a mark on your arm and shoulder?" I looked at her and said " It is the mark of the Jenchruiki hosts I had the ten tail dragon with in my body it is my curse to bare. So I kind of keep it hidden so people do not make me fell bad when they look at me and my mark." after we were done talking Soi Fon reached around her back and undid her bra and slid her panties down to her ankles and I pulled down my pants and under ware took off my head band and we laid down on the bed I told her to hold still as this is my first time to get in bed with a female so I do not know how to do it so this is a learning experience for me. I started to kiss Soi Fon on the lips and then kissed down her neck and on to her left breast taking the left breast in my mouth licking and sucking on the nipple then moving on to the right nipple and doing the same after ten minutes of paying attention to Soi Fon's breasts I moved down further to her belly and on to her vagina when I got to her vagina her clit was hard and her vagina was sopping wet with her juices and I started licking and sucking her vagina after ten or twenty minutes I climbed on top of her with my penis on the outside of her vaginal hole I slid in her with a little push and she screamed out in pain as I hit her hymen when I hit it I stopped so she could a just to the size of my penis after five minutes she said " That it was ok I can take more then this in the way of pain remember I am head of the Stealth and punishment forces of the second squad of the thirteen court guard of the Seireitei central forty-six." Then with one mighty push I broke her hymen and when she did not scream anymore because of pain and she did not tell me to stop so as we kept going she started to moan and grown in pleaser for what we were doing. She told me to keep going and not to stop because she was cumming and that's when I started to fell a tightening in my balls and that when I started to cum as I started to cum she started to cum as well. After we were done with our blissful moment we fell asleep in each others arms.

To be continued in the next episode

Next episode The Shenenju known as Blades


End file.
